Out of The Woods
by Nikki Ross
Summary: After leaving Dean, Mari and Sam in search for her birth mother she lands In Beacon Hill, Cali. Millie is the youngest of four siblings and was raised with her niece Marie-Isabelle the two become more like sisters. A year after her father dies she now lives with a family friend of her Uncle Bobby. Becoming friends with Scott and Stiles she gets more than she ever asked for.
1. Chapter 1

_I began coughing, the kind of coughing that burns your throat and lungs. Bright white light shined into my eyes causing me to wince and squint at the sight. I went to sit up when I felt a calloused hand grip my shoulder._

_" Lay back down Mill, you're okay,'' the voice said to giving my shoulder a squeeze I nodded and laid back down on the bed._

_My vision had finally adjusted to the white room, " where am I ?'' I asked scarcely._

_" You are someplace safe,'' The voice said again. I still had no idea who I was with._

_I winced again as I looked around, I was in a hospital. I hated hospitals they always made me uncomfortable. The last thing I remember was being the car with Sam, Dean, Mari, and Dad. Wait where was Dad and Mari, the boys I knew would look out for each other._

_" Millie, do you know who I am?'' The voice asked causing me to finally turn towards. It was Dad I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled and hugged me back. Then it hit me that something was wrong, my father rarely hugged anyone._

_" Daddy is everything okay?'' My voice small as if I was terrified._

_He sighed and sat down beside me on the edge of the bed, " Sweetheart, I want you to know that no matter what I love you. And that I want you to know her the way I did,'' I didn't realize why he was saying this but I knew who he was talking about, " your mother was an amazing women, very protective of her family. Hell she probably still is, you remind me a lot of her though. How you act with Marie, is how she acted with your Aunt,'' I didn't speak, or I couldn't I just absorbed the information, knowing this was the most I would ever get from him, " I met her in Sioux Falls, when I was meeting up with Bobby.''_

_" What did she look like?'' I asked more excited than I wanted._

_Dad chuckled and grabbed my hand holding it tightly, " A lot like you she was just as beautiful too. She was born and raised a hunter, but she was something that people hunted.''_

_" What does that mean?'' curiosity filled my words drivin me to have more questions._

_He gave my head a squeeze and said, " Mill, your mother wasn't like me or your brothers. She was hunter, but she was very rare. Her kind haven't been seen for ages."_

_" Am I like her? Daddy, are people gonna hunt me?" I questioned brining my knees up to cheat and hugging them._

_He shook his head, " because when you are older, you're gonna find someone who is willing to take a bullet for you." I smiled and buried my face into my knees, " you go to California, you and you find out everything you can. Live the life your mother always wanted for you."_

_With those words said silence fell on the room. I looked up and Dad was gone. I panicked wanting to be here for me._

I jolted up when I heard something hit my window. Sweat was on my forehead and i was panting like a dog on a hot day. I looked around to make sure I was in my room. My room the place I have been for three years. Where I hung out with my two best friends.

I had forgotten what it was like to a hunter. To never actually have a home, I have forgotten because I have one now. The words my father had said to lingered in my mind, but I had given up searching for her.

My thoughts were broke when I heard something hit my window again. I sighed a pushed the covers off of me. Walking over to the bay window I opened it looked out. I groaned when I saw Scott and Stiles standing there.

" what the hell do you two want?" I asked confused and irritated.

Stiles being him had to make a comment, " sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep princess, but we need your help."

" do you specifically need my help?" I asked them, " or do just want me there so your not alone."

Stiles looked at Scott then nodded, " a little bit of both."

I sighed and held five finger fingers as I walked back into my room to get dressed. The things I do for those boys.

I got dressed and went back towards the window, " I'll be down in a minute." I pushed myself out of the window and grabbed onto the frame. Stepped out and went to grabbed onto the vines on the house. Right as went to grab it my foot slipped off the frame. I grabbed the vine as I dangled from the side of the house.

" oh God," Stiles said getting worried, " Alright crazy we don't need another body."

I laughed as I balanced myself and climbed down the dying vines to my friends. I flipped off of the vines and landed in front of them.

" you good Millie?" Scott asked chuckling at Stiles reaction.

" obviously not. She is suicidal," he answered gesturing his hands towards me. I laughed and crossed my arms.

I looked around the yard and saw how dark it was. I could barely see the silhouettes of Scotty and Stiles.

" well boys, don't we have a body to find." I said walking ahead of them to get in Stiles Jeep.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting the back of the Jeep waiting to be free from the back seat. That how it was, Scott always got the passenger seat and I got the back. Usually I didn't complain because I could sleep. This was not one of those times though.

When Stiles parked we all opened the doors got out. I followed both of them into the woods that surrounded the town. You're all probably wondering why I am so willing to follow these two into the woods. Why I would put my life and safety online the line for them. Well it was simple, I was hopelessly, insanely, in love with the one and only Scott McCall. Laugh, go ahead, It's funny, right. The big bad hunter falling in love with someone normal.

The thing is I liked that he was normal, it made me glad I came here. My father's words about finding someone to take a bullet for me still rang clear. I would never put Scott in that position though, never give him the chance to die for me. I couldn't bring myself to that to him. And here I was walking through the woods with him and our best friend looking for a dead body, or at least half of one from what Stiles said. Genius Millie, really smart.

" Stiles where are we going?'' I said crossing my arms and rubbing them to keep warm.

He shrugged and didn't stop looking around, " Like I said we are looking for the body.''

I looked at Scott for help, " Think she meant where is it?'' he said smiling at me, which caused a small blush to creep onto my cheeks.

" If I knew we wouldn't have to be looking,'' Stiles defended his actions and always would but his attention to detail sucked.

By the end of this my shoes would be ruined by the end of the night and I would be tired as all hell for school. Scott had told me early in the day that he wanted to try and get into the first line for lacrosse. I didn't even know people actually played that till I got here. I was proud that he was trying to be good at it though. Him and Stilinski were normally on the bench every single game. And I wanted him to make first line so Jackson would shut up.

" Guys,'' I said trying to get their attention, " guys!'' I yelled in a hush tone. They finally both turned towards.

" Now what?'' Stiles groaned in annoyance, " If I had known you would complain this much we would have left ou at home.''

My eyes widen at his words, he took a step away from me and put his hands up in surrender, " I'm not complaining this time dumbass.''

" Mill, what's going on?'' Scott asked taking a few steps toward me.

I listened closer to see if I still heard it before responding, " sirens.'' Neither questioned how i heard the blaring of cop sirens. It was one of those weird things I was able to do.

They both understood what that meant, and panic covered their features. Stiles more than Scott though, mostly because his dad was the Sheriff.

" All right well this just go ten times harder,'' Stiles said and he began to pace the forest floor. I moved closer to Scott and he put an arm around my shoulders noticing I was cold. I leaned into him as he held me, and tuned out our best friends ranting. I felt safe with him like nothing could go wrong. We began walking through again but froze when we saw the light of a flashlight. By that time though we were already out of the woods and were by the area where the body was reported.

Scott pulled away from Stiles dragging me with him. We ended up at the edge of the forest hiding behind a tree.

" What on...?'' He he put his hand over my mouth making me go quiet. I realized that the flashlight must have been from a cop and Scott didn't want me being caught. Scott started dragging me further into the woods somewhat secretly. When we got away began to walk home.

" Are you okay?'' He asked as we walked.

I nodded, " Why wouldn't I be?'' I was confused unless he knew something that I didn't.

" I don't know. I guess because we asked you to help us look for a dead body,'' He explained rubbing the back if his neck.

I chuckled, " Well, I'm fine Scotty. Thank you for the concern,'' We lost track of which way we were going and just walked until we ended up somewhere. I was walking in front of Scott when I heard something fall. I looked behind me to see that Scott was was gone, " Scott!? Scotty!'' I yelled wondering where he went, " this really isn't funny.''

" It's not a joke,'' I heard a petrified Scott say. I followed the voice and finally saw him, only he was quickly backing away from something. I looked around him and saw half a body. I covered my mouth in horror, and I have seen some pretty horrific things in my life.

" Scott, we need to out of here now,'' He nodded and got up and we both ran. I heard something howl and then something ran past me. I thought of what it could be a howl and then the creature running past me like I was nothing. It had to be a wolf, or werewolf because wolves hadn't lived in forever. But I hoped I was wrong, for Scott's and I sake I prayed I was wrong.

Scotty finally got up and we walked out of the woods and went home. I got back to my house and looked at the time. It was already early morning and I was too frustrated to try and even remotely get sleep. I was worried to death about Scott, and I couldn't exactly tell him I was hunter. He would never trust me again.

The thing my father said though is that my mother was hunted. But she was also a hunter, that had to be how they met. Dad thought she was just a hunter and then after awhile he found out she was supernatural. He might of found out when she had me, if I was supernatural though wouldn't I know. All I knew was I couldn't tell Scott, and that school was going to absolute hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally after getting an hour of sleep it was time for school. I didn't want to get up as the image of half a body played in my mind. Of course hunting you see some messed up things, but half a body was my limit. Hunting followed me around like an alcohol addiction, sucking all the love and joy out of my life. And when Scott said he was bite I knew I was back on the wagon.

I got out of bed hoping I didn't look like hell after the night I had. It was the first day of school and I was already tired. OF course every outfit I had showed off my tattoo, and I gave up trying to hid it. No ever questioned it all I had to do was say it was a family thing and they would drop it just like that. Mari told me about them about two years ago and I automatically got one.

I heard a honk outside and ran down the steps. I walked out the door to see Stiles sitting in his Jeep taping the steering wheel. I chuckled and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. I hopped in scaring the crap out of Stiles causing him jump.

" What the hell is wrong with you?'' He yelled as he settled back down in his seat.

I covered my mouth as I laughed, " Oh, nothing I just like scaring you.''

He turned the Jeep on and shook his head, " you are and evil, evil women.''

After Stiles sat in the driver's seat explaining to me all things that could have bite Scott I was confused, " So you want to see the bite. To see if you, Stiles Stilinski, can figure out what he was bit by.''

" Exactly,'' he said as he pulled into a parking place at school, " of come on Mills, your my partner in crime. My very very short Ally Capone.''

I glared at him, " I am not short. I'm 5'5"," I stated proudly, "And really Ally Capone?''

" Yes, you have a weird fascination with guns, and your my partner in crime,'' He explained as I saw Scott walking up towards us. Stiles realized I wasn't listening and groaned, " Seriously why don't you just tell him?''

My brows furrowed as my head whipped around to look at him, " Tell who what?'' I asked trying to play dumb.

" Really? This is finally the year you tell Scott McCall you have like him or two years,'' He elaborated gesturing his hands to Scott.

I shrugged, " I'll tell Scotty when you tell Lydia,'' My words managed to shut him up right as Scott got to us. I smiled at him and Stiles gave me a look saying 'tell him or I will'. I shook my head hoping Scott wouldn't notice.

" So let see it,'' Stile said talking about the bite marking and changing the subject, " come on we don't have all damn day.''

Scott sighed and lifted up his shirt showing the mark. Stiles eyes lit up like a christmas tree at the sight of it. And I internally laughed at him, and Scott pulled his shirt and looked at his male best friend.

" Do you know what bit you?'' The spastic boy asked him excitedly.

Scott shrugged as we began walking inside the building that was supposed to be for education, " It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure I heard howl before I got bit.'' My heart sunk in my chest, oh God I hope he's wrong.

" A wolf bit you?'' Stiles asked sarcastically and unbelieving.

Scott nodded, " Yeah.''

" No. Not a chance,'' He replied as he began to walk backwards.

" Dude, I heard a wolf howling," Scotty defended and looked at me for help.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, " I heard it too Stilinski.''

" No you didn't.''

We got to Scotts locker and I leaned against the ones next it as they continued to talk. I tuned most of it remembering what happened to Madison because she was killing innocent people. Sam was devastated when she died, after all he was the one to kill her. I couldn't live with myself if I had to put down Scott.

" If you don't believe me about the wolf then you're definitely going to believe me when I say we found the body.'' I looked at both of them finally going back to their conversation.

Stiles became excited, like a kid finally getting the car keys, " Oh, God that's freaking awesome. I mean this is seriously going to be the best thing to ever happen in this town since-'' I looked over at a set of lockers and saw Lydia and her boyfriend Jackson standing there, " since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia- you look.''

I cut him off as she walked away, " Like she's gonna ignore you,'' I said making him sigh, " like always,'' I added, "and what about me. Am I not a blessing?" I asked messing with him.

" Of course you are," he looked at Scott angrily after reassured me that I was his favorite, " You're the cause of this you know,'' He said pointing at Scott, " You dragged me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association, I've been scarlett nered by you.''

" Millie hangs out with us and Lydia,'' The maybe wolf pointed out.

I nodded and walked off to class, leaving the boys. They would bicker about this and I did not want to be there for it. 

Scott's POV:

I got up with my phone blowing up from Stiles, I groaned and got out of bed to get ready for school. Today I was going to make first line for the team and I was going to met Millie and Stiles at school. According to Stiles I eventually had to tell Millie I like her, but she wouldn't like someone like me. She was a super hot badass, I was just some nerd that barely anyone knew.

I got on bike after I showered and got dressed. Beforehand though I had texted Stiles that we would have to go look for my inhaler. Those things were expensive, and I didn't want my mom to have to buy me a new one. I rode to school and parked in the parking lot.

Jackson Whittemore pulled up beside me and hit his door off my bike, " Dude watch the paint job.'' He said and I just ignored him like always and walked away. I began looking for Stiles and Millie, and it wasn't hard to find them. All I had to do was look for the prettiest girl in the room and Stiles would be with her.

I heard the end of the conversation as I walked towards them and got kind of freaked out.

" Seriously why don't you just tell him?'' I heard Stiles ask her as they both looked at me

She looked at him confused as her head whipped around to look at him, " Tell who what?'' She asked trying to play dumb, but we all knew she wasn't.

" Really? This is finally the year you tell Scott McCall you have like him or two years,'' He elaborated gesturing his hands towards me. I got confused at why he would point at me.

She shrugged not knowing the answer, " I'll tell Scotty when you tell Lydia,'' Her words managed to shut him up right as I got to them. I tried thinking about what she said, all three of us knew Stiles Stilinski was in love with Lydia Martin, but why would she compare that to me. It's not like she liked me. She gave me a soft smile and I grinned back at her. Like I said look for the hottest girl in the room, and what she wore prove just that. Especially since every outfit she owned showed off her tattoo.

" So let see it,'' Stile said talking about the bite marking and changing the subject, " come on we don't have all damn day.''

I sighed and lifted up my shirt showing the mark, I was reed for in Millie's cheeks as I lifted my shirt. And a part of me was happy that I caused it to happen. Stiles eyes lit up like a christmas tree at the sight of it. And I knew the young brunette was holding back a laugh, as I pulled my shirt and looked at my male best friend.

" Do you know what bit you?'' The spastic boy asked me excitedly. If I knew Stiles, and believe me I do know him, he already had a million thoughts on what could have bite me.

I shrugged as we began walking inside the building that was supposed to be for education, " It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure I heard howl before I got bit.'' My heart sunk in my chest, oh God I hope he's wrong.

" A wolf bit you?'' Stiles asked sarcastically and unbelieving.

I nodded in response, absolutely sure of what I heard, " Yeah.''

" No. Not a chance,'' He replied as he began to walk backwards.

" Dude, I heard a wolf howling," I defended and looked at Millie for help. If he wouldn't believe me he might believe her. Everyone always did, even if you knew she was lying she would make the story she told very believable.

Mills sighed and rubbed her forehead, " I heard it too Stilinski.''

" No you didn't.''

We got to my locker and she leaned against the ones next it as we continued to talk, " what do you mean , no, I didn't? How would you know what I heard?''

He scoffed at me and explained, " Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? They haven't in like 60 some years.''

" really?'' I asked not shocked that he knew that but shocked that it's been so long since California has had wolves.

He nodded at me, " yes really. There are no wolves in California.''

" If you don't believe me about the wolf then you're definitely going to believe me when I say we found the body.'' Millie looked at both of us finally joining our conversation again.

Stiles became excited, like a kid finally getting the car keys, " Oh, God that's freaking awesome. I mean this is seriously going to be the best thing to ever happen in this town since-'' I saw Millie's eyes look over at a set of lockers and saw Lydia and her boyfriend Jackson standing there, " since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia- you look.''

Millicent cut him off as she walked away, " Like she's gonna ignore you,'' She said making Stiles sigh, " like always,'' She added to be extra mean, "and what about me. Am I not a blessing?" Millie asked pretending to be offended that he didn't say her name.

" Of course you are," he looked at me angrily after reassured her that she was his favorite, " You're the cause of this you know,'' He said pointing at me, making me laugh, " You dragged me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association, I've been scarlett nered by you.''

" Millie hangs out with us and Lydia,'' I pointed out to him making him glare at me. He knew I was right, everyone wanted to hang out with Millie. And she may have been friends with Lydia but she would us over her any day.

Mills nodded and walked off to class, leaving the us alone. After she was far enough away Stiles punched my arm.

" What the hell was that for?'' I asked him angry that he hit me for no reason.

Stiles continued to glare at me, " You know what that was for dumbass,'' I realized what he was talking about and sighed, " dude you have to tell her, before she starts talking to some tool.''

" Stiles please drop it,'' I begged wanting him to shut up.

He shook his head, " you two are meant to be together. And somehow by the grace of God I'm gonna make it happen.''

" Good luck with that,'' I said as I grabbed my books to go to class.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat down at my desk waiting for Stiles and Scott to get here. The late bell hadn't rung so they still had time to get here. A smile lit up on my face as I saw the young wolf and his friend walk through the door. They sat down in their usual seats, Scott beside me and Stiles in front of me. I looked at Scott about to ask him something when confusion washed over his adorable features.

I listen closely until I heard what he was listening to, " Mom, three calls on my first day is a little over doing it. Everything expect a pen. Oh, my God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay. I gotta go. Love you too.''

I sighed when I realized that was what he was listening to. I knew that he was right he was bit by a wolf. And he was one now, and I knew that he would instantly like this girl and it broke my heart. Instead of showing it though, I did what my family has always done in these situations, put on a brave face, drown yourself in alcohol, and pretend not to feel anything. Sadly though I could only do two of those three things at the moment.

The girl on the phone walked into class and Scott handed her a pen making her smile. Why of all the seats in the class did she have to sit behind him.

" everyone this is Allison Argent, please welcome her respectfully,'' the teacher said making me want to gauge my eyes out. The name Argent rang in my ears, given here I went by the last name Winchester. Turns out no one here knew who I was, my full government name was something completely different. My full name is Millicent Deanna Argent- Winchester. And given her her just getting here I knew there was some connection.

After class I got out of the room as fast as I could and tried to find my favorite redhead Lydia Martin. I looked around and finally saw her talking to the new girl. Stiles and Scott came up to me probably seeing how upset I was.

" Can someone tell me how the new girl is here all of five minutes, and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique,'' I complained grumpily to them.

Stiles ave an answer that he knew would piss me off, " Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together.''

I smacked him on the back of the head and glared at him Scott somehow managed to save his statement though, " exactly. Why do you think Lydia's friends with you.''

Even though that still sounded back, Scott calling me hot made my heart race. I saw him smile and I knew he heard the thundering sound of it beating against , my chest.

xxxxxx Time Skip xxxxxx

I was walking with Lydia to the bleachers to watch lacrosse practice. She had dragged along Allison hoping that we could find a way to get along. I figured I would at least have to try for Little Reds sake. I heard Stiles and Scott talking as I tuned out Lydia and Allison.

" But If you play- I'll have no one to talk to one the bench,'' Stiles said sadly, " would you really do that to your best friend?'' he asked. I laughed at how he tried to guilt trip Scott into not playing.

Scott turned his head and I looked to see who he looking at. I looked at Allison and sighed, hating that I actually like this kid, " I can't sit on the sidelines this year. I've been on the sidelines my whole life. I have to play.''

" McCall!'' Coach yelled getting his attention.

" Yeah,'' He said confused on why his name was called.

" You're on goal,''I lost focus after that was said and looked at the girls beside me.

Allison smiled at me and decided to bring me into a conversation, " Millie, what's going on with you and Scott?''

" Nothing. Why?'' I asked slightly scared that she already knew Scott and I were friends.

She shrugged, " Lydia said you two were together and he just looked at you like a love sick puppy, before he went on the field.''

The whistle blew signaling that practice had officially started. I saw Scott wince at the sound and I kind of felt bad, but I also was happy he was being put through some hell for staring at Allison.

I looked at her sighed, " nothing will ever happen between us. We are nothing more than friends," I said as sadness, " that's all we'll ever be," I muttered hoping she wouldn't hear.

It didn't work though because she stood up from her spot by Lydia and moved to sit by me. When she did she put a hand on my shoulder, " from the look that boy just gave you, he doesn't want to be just friends, and neither do you."

" You just got here how would you know that?" I asked on the brink of tears.

Allison shrugged and wrapped her arm around my shoulders , " because I feel like I've known you forever. Like you're the missing piece of my puzzle."

" I'm not into girls Allison," I stated quickly about to slide closer to Lydia.

She laughed and shook her head, " I'm not either. I meant I look familiar and you feel like family."

" I feel the same way. But that would be me being my weird self.''

She smiled at me and we went back to watching practice. I surprised because after the first ball hit Scott he never missed one. Not a single one entered the net, I could tell Jackson started getting upset by this. I smiled and started cheering for Scott, making Allison laugh.

" What?'' I asked smiling and sitting back down.

She shook her head, " nothing. Nothing at all.''

I shrugged and went back to watching Scott in amazement. So maybe the new girl wasn't so bad. And we could actually get along, and maybe she wasn't trying to get with Scott. Sue me for being protective.


	5. Chapter 5

School had finally ended and Stiles, Scott, and I went to look for the body. Honestly though I didn't want to be there, the woods did feel like home but so did my bed. I was fine with spending time with Scott, he was like an adorable little puppy. We had just crossed the river when I heard Scott and Stiles talking.

" I-I could have sworn this was it,'' he said confused, " I saw the body, the deer came running, I dropped my inhaler, and then Mills and I left.''

Stiles being himself decided to lighten the mood, '' maybe the killer moved the body.''

" Nice idea Stiles, I feel so much safer now,'' I joked coming to stand next to them.

Scott sighed, " if he did, hope he left my inhaler,'' he said complaining, " those things are like eighty bucks.''

I heard someone walking towards and Stiles who got nudged Scott to get his attention, " What are you doing here? This is private property.'' the person said.

" Sorry man we didn't know,'' Stiles stuttered for once he in his life he was almost speechless.

Scott nodded in agreement, " Yeah, we were just looking for something. But- uh forget it,'' he said. I was the man pull something at of his pocket and throw it at Scott. Scott caught it and looked to see what it was. I was shocked, it was his inhaler, " All right. Come on I got to get to work.''

Stiles nodded and they walked away but stopped when they noticed I wasn't following, " Mills you coming?'' Stiles asked me confused.

" I'll... I'll see you guys later,'' I said they nodded and walked away. When they were far enough away I ran after the man who threw Scott his inhaler. It didn't take long for me to catch up with him, but I guess he heard me coming.

" Again this is private property,'' He stated angrily keeping his back towards me.

" I know but, you know who I am,'' I said making him stop in tracks and turn around.

The man crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, " what makes you think that?''

" Because I know who you are,'' I retorted grabbing his attention, " You're Laura Hale's brother. Aren't you?''

I could feel his anger rising at the mention of her name, " how do you know her?''

" She was a friend of my brothers,'' I said to him honestly knowing he could tell if I was lying, " you're Derek right. She talked about you a lot, you know.''

Derek's hard facade seemed to break when I said that, " Yes,'' he finally said, " I know who you are,'' I didn't know how I should feel about that though, " I also that wherever you go, your family will follow.''

" The only person who knows I'm in California is my niece,'' I stated defensively. " and she doesn't know where I am in Cali.''

Derek nodded, " I couldn't save my family from the Argents when they burned my house. I'll be damned if I let Winchester's run this town too,'' He stated, and I knew that he wouldn't let my family here without a reason, " you should head back. The woods can be dangerous at night.''

I nodded and he walked away from me, leaving me to myself for a while as walked home. When I got there I set my stuff down and took my jacket off. I knew he was right, if my family knew I was here they come here to get me back. Dean did it with Sam, but things were different now. Dean had left his daughter, his own blood, for a women and her kid. We weren't the same as when we first started, and I knew I couldn't get out of this life. But I will be damned if I don't have a place to call home.

I decided to go see Scott at work since I was home all by myself. I got in my car and started driving to the animal clinic. My phone was plugged into the radio blasting Def Leppard as I drove. When the song ended I went to change it, taking my eyes off the road for a few was all it took for my night to go to hell. I managed to hit something while changing the song.

I got out to look to see what it was and almost cried. I hit a puppy, an innocent, helpless, puppy. I'm a monster, I thought as I heard the puppy whimper in pain. I picked up th puppy and drove it to the animal clinic. At least now I had I good reason for going besides being bored out of my mind.

I got to the clinic and rushed out of the car, and banged on the door knowing Scott would still be here. He finally came to the door after a few minutes of me waiting.

" Mills hey,'' he said calmly until he noticed the tears that rimmed my eyes, " is everything okay.''

" I swear, I didn't mean to. I looked away from the road for a second to change a stupid song, and it just came out of nowhere,'' I explained tears now sliding down my cheeks.

Scott looked at me confused, " Millie what did you hit?''

" A little helpless puppy. I was on my way to visit you, which id pretty ironic if you ask me,'' I stated sarcastically trying to stop the tears from falling.

Scott sighed, " do know where you hit it so I can at least call animal control?'' He asked me sadly.

I shook my head, " I mean I know where I hit,'' I clarified for him, " but it's not there.''

" Where is it?'' He asked confused more than ever. I didn't speak, all I did was point to the back of the car. He nodded and went to the back seat to get it.

I looked at the puppy and scotts arms and more tears fell down my cheeks. I had a soft spot for animals okay. Especially little helpless puppies, it only reminded me of what I was capable of. Even if I didn't mean to things got hurt. I opened the door the door for Scott and then followed him inside.

"Is he going to be okay?'' I asked him as he set the dog on the table.

Scott nodded, " Yeah,'' I nodded and went to pet the puppies head. The dog backed away from me. I sighed and Scott noticed how upset it made me, " He's just a little scared Mills.''

" Yeah, he's not the only one,'' I said realized what it sounded like, " urg, I sound like a girly girly.''

Scott laughed and rubbed the dogs back, " you want to try again.'' I nodded and reached for the puppy again. This time it let me pet it head causing me to smile, " there it is.'' Scott said confusing me.

" There what is?" I asked furrowing my brows at him and retracting my hand from the puppy.

Scott smiled ad]nd moved away from the dog, " that very beautiful smile.'' I blushed and looked down at the floor, " it's just a sprained leg. I can fix it up but he'll have to stay here,'' I nodded in understanding. I crossed my arms finally feeling the coldness and the water that was still on me from the rain, " I have have a spare shirt in my bag you can borrow.''

" No it's fine,'' I said not wanting to sound needy.

Scotty shook his head, " you're freezing, and I work on animals not people. The shirts in my bag,'' He finished as he worked on the puppy.

I nodded and walked over to it. I looked through and sighed, " Scotty the only thing that's in her is your Lacrosse hoodie.'' I know weird that they all have hoodies with their last names on the backs. I guess their kind of like varsity jackets, in away.

" It's fine you can wear it,'' he said, I nodded and grabbed it before moving away from his bag. I quickly took my soaked top off and put on his hoodie. I managed to notice Scott eyes look at me though before I put the hoodie on, " I didn't see anything.'' I said defensively.''

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek, " it would have been fine if you did,'' I said making his face turn red. I smiled at waited for him to finish working on the puppy before we left the clinic.


End file.
